


High Noon

by Sakuraiai



Series: A Day of Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (Follow on from Sunrise)Sam gets his revenge.





	High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments!  
> I heard you, and I hope you like where this is going.

Gabriel didn’t expect his phone ringing in the middle of the day.

And he definitely didn’t expect Sam to be calling him. Wasn’t the moose a few doors down? Why was he calling him? He could have just _prayed._ Intrigued, Gabriel picked up his phone and held it to his ear.

“What’s up Sammich?”

He could hear Sam breathing a little heavily on the other end, as if he had run a few miles, and was worried. Was Sam in trouble? Ever since he had heard about that bitch Toni, he had always kept a close tab on the hunters (yes, he included Dean in that too). He hadn’t expected anyone to come near what was clearly his; otherwise they’d get the wrath of an archangel.

Who was dumb enough to—?

“Hey gorgeous,”

…what? No way did he hear that right.

“I’ve only got a few minutes to talk,” Sam continued, his breathing was still just as heavy. And if Gabriel didn’t know any better, he’d have thought Sam was booty calling him. _No way!_ This _must_ have been a prank.

“Hey handsome,” he replied, playing along. No way was he going to let the human hunter out-prank him.

“Can you go somewhere alone?” Sam’s voice was low and playful as he spoke, and Gabriel felt like he was speaking straight into his ear. “Because I’m kinda horny,”

_Fuck…what the fuck…?_

“Are you?” Sam asked, so hopeful.

_Father_ he wasn’t sure if Sam meant if he was alone or if he was horny, because he was so turned on right now.

“Yes,” He growled, running his fingers through his hair. Looking around, he saw Castiel eyeing him oddly from his seat. Giving the seraph a smirk, he snapped his fingers and materialised himself into an empty room in the bunker.

“Sam, you sure about this?” Gabriel asked in all seriousness.

Sam let out a whine. “Trust me, and just listen to me.”

Gabriel knew Sam hadn’t done this before – he’d been watching the gorgeous moose of a hunter ever since old Lucy had taken him out for a spin. But he was already rock hard with just listening to Sam speak on the phone. What would happen when Sam actually continued what he wanted to do?

If this _was_ a prank, should he stop this?

He really didn’t want to. Leaving Sam that morning was worse than anything he had ever done before, so he took in a deep breath and said; "Okay."

Sam seemed to have let out a breath he had been holding in, and Gabriel could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. “Good. Just listen, I’m gonna talk to you, you hold your phone to your ear,”

“Alright,” Gabriel was well aware how phone sex worked, and Sam seemed like he hadn’t ever done this before. So he got himself settled onto the stark white, slightly dusty bed and held the phone to his ear.

“I wanna tease you so bad,” Sam breathed, the sound of cloth rustling on the other side alerted Gabriel that they were actually starting now. His heart thudded madly in his chest, and though he knew he could just snap his fingers and be wherever Sam was now, he wanted to see where this was going to go.

“Maybe another time,” Gabriel muttered, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. Father, he was ready for this.

“The things I wanna do to you,” Sam muttered, hushing Gabriel before the archangel spoke again. “I want you so bad, baby. You always look so good in those jeans; I always wanna take them off,”

Gabriel sucked in a pleased breath, this prank was fucking working! Sam had a good pace, and was working with a good rhythm, ad that voice, _fuck_ it was sexy, and low. It was so easy for Gabriel to imagine Sam standing in front of him, all six foot four of tanned deliciousness, his fingers reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans.

He wanted it.

Bad.

He couldn’t take it, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. “Take them off me then,”

“Oh _yes,_ I’d unbutton your jeans, and move my hand around and grab that firm ass of yours,” Sam stuttered a breath, and Gabriel followed, unable to take it. “Have I ever told you your ass if fucking amazing?”

“No…” Gabriel’s eyes were glazed over, his breathing harsh.

“I wanna get you off,” Sam said suddenly, “I _really, really_ want to fuck you,”

“Sam!” Gabriel groaned, actually moaned so loud he thought someone would come in to see if he was okay.

“Where were we, hmm?” Sam continued, and Gabriel found he couldn’t talk anymore, he just focused on listening to that sweet, and sexy voice. “Right, my hands on your amazing ass. I’d take your jeans off and cup your balls – you’re going commando right, Gabe?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, following everything Sam was saying. “I am now,”

“I’d roll your balls in my fingers, because I want to feel them,” Sam’s breathing was a little hitched, and Gabriel’s fingers stroked his balls, feeling them and wishing it were Sam there with him. “And then I’d shift my hand up where I really want to be,”

Gabriel bit back a moan as he gripped the base of his cock, breathing hard. He heard Sam moan in reciprocation, as if he were imagining everything he was saying.

Fuck, why was this so hot?

“I’d keep a snug grip around you, just tight enough so it feels right,” Sam murmured, as if he were doing the same to himself. _Father,_ Gabriel wished he was. “My fingers stroking up and down, just a little bit, _slowly,_ pressing just under the head, right there, then back down,”

Gabriel followed his directions, his grip tightening as he moved, stroking his hard cock up and down, and increasing his pace. He whined when he heard Sam tell him to slow down.

“Stop messing around,” Gabriel choked out.

Sam’s chuckle was reminiscing on malevolent. His voice was wicked; he knew he had Gabriel right where he wanted him. And Gabriel really didn’t care either which way.  

“Patience, my archangel,” Sam said slowly, broadening his words as he spoke. “I’m stroking your thick cock, its dripping with precum, right Gabe?” – Gabriel barely made a sound to say it was, _fuck_ it was –”My other hand would go back to your balls, because we can’t leave them, can we?”

Gabriel lay back on the bed, dropping the phone to the pillow so he could listen and stroke himself at the same time.

“You feel so thick and hot in my hands, Gabe. _Amazing.”_ Sam’s voice was so husky and hot as he continued. “Your skin is like velvet, I wanna rub my hands all over you, want to circle my thumb on the head, spreading all of that precum on your hard cock.”

Gabriel dropped back onto the bed, not trusting his voice to speak at the moment. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in his grasp. Although, with he hardly needed more lubrication right now.

“I wanna stroke you,” Sam paused then, “No; I want you to fuck my mouth,”

Gabriel’s choked out a keening moan. The thought of Sam on his knees, between his legs, of that hot mouth on his cock, running his thin, wet tongue up his entire length, from the underside of his cock all the way from the base to the tip, _fuck!_

He almost came when he heard a soft groan and Sam gasping for air.

“I want the head of your thick cock in my mouth, I want to swirl my tongue around the head,” Sam continued, breathing hot and heavy. “I want to stroke the rest of your cock, and cup your balls with my other hand,”

Gabriel gasped, his fingers recreating what Sam was saying. He was so close, so close!

But Sam continued, the sound of him fucking into his hands was sweet, sweet torture for Gabriel. “And then I’d flatten my tongue on the underside of the head of your thick cock, pressing the head to the roof of my mouth and suck, so good.”

Gabriel forced back a strangled moan, wanting to listen to Sam moaning and groaning his name. He was on the edge, so was Sam. But the sound of Sam moaning his name broke him and he came, hard.

“I wanna swallow your cum,”

Gabriel’s hand reached the back wall, pressing hard against the brick as he tried to keep the spasms of his orgasm tore through him. The phone burst in his hand, melting onto the pillow as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. He snapped his fingers and the phone reappeared again.

After a few deep breaths, he held the phone to his ears again, his voice ragged and thick. “Sam…”

“Gabe…you breaking the phone is so fucking hot,” Sam moaned, and Gabriel heard the sweetest sound in the history of sounds.

Sam came. Screaming Gabriel’s name.

He wished he could be there to witness the scene. After a few moments of that perfect orgasm, Sam’s breathing returned to normal and he continued talking, as if he hadn’t just phone fucked Gabriel’s brains out. “Clean what needs to be cleaned, and come meet Cas and Dean in the war room, we’ve got a case,”

“Okay,” Gabriel said, sounding like a drunk.

Sam stayed on the line, hearing Gabriel shuffling around in the room, snapping clean whatever mess he had made. There was the sound of the door opening, the lights shutting off and the door closing with a pliant thud.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked into the phone, letting out a deep, contented sigh. “Is this going to be a regular thing?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Sam said with a smile and hung up the phone


End file.
